


Taking a break

by Izayacchi



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izayacchi/pseuds/Izayacchi
Summary: Jason and Dick being soft after a long night of crime fighting ;;^;;
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: JayDick Summer Exchange 2020





	Taking a break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sevidri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevidri/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! 
> 
> After I read your prompts my brain immediately forced me to draw fluffy sweet forehead touch Jaydick!!! 
> 
> ((I wish I could have drawn the royalty au I planned ahhh I’ll tag you for sure if it happens any time soon !))
> 
> Extra:   
> Cas is holding Damian back in the background, keeping him from murdering Jason -/   
> Tim is recording the feral Damian on his phone and gets attacked later on too by the kid.


End file.
